


Seelenfaden

by split



Category: Original Work
Genre: Halloqueer, Halloween, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/split/pseuds/split
Summary: Tobias ist an Halloween nachmittags noch in der Stadt unterwegs um ein Geschenk zu suchen, als er eine wunderliche Entdeckung macht.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe seit Jahren keinen Halloqueertext geschrieben und hatte es auch diesmal nicht wirklich vor. Nachdem sich Snoopy, Chiyuki und jabba (die sind schuld!) jedoch im Chat über ihre Geschichten unterhalten haben und mir damit ein mega schlechtes Gewissen gemacht haben, habe ich gestern Nachmittag spontan von ganz hinten eine uralte, vage Idee aus dem Regal gezogen. Die hat sich dann irgendwie komplett verselbstständigt. Weil das ganze innerhalb von 24h auf den letzten Drücker entstanden ist, gibt es weder beta noch wirkliche Korrektur, die wird irgendwann mal nachgereicht.  
> Ich hoffe, die Geschichte macht trotzdem ein wenig Spaß.

Tobias trat aus dem düsteren Unigebäude und streckte sich der blassen Mittagssonne entgegen. Nur wegen einer Vorlesung an die Uni zu fahren, war so eine Verschwendung des Brückentags gewesen. Einige Studenten schienen nach dem gleichen Motto zu Hause geblieben zu sein, denn der Campus erschien ihm leerer als sonst an einem Montag. Aber so schlimm war es letztlich auch nicht, denn der Professor war wirklich gut und dass die Vorlesung am Nachmittag wegen Krankheit kurzfristig ausfallen würde, hatte auch keiner vorhersehen können.  
Die Frage war, was er jetzt mit dem angebrochenen Tag anfangen sollte. Bis zur Halloweenparty am Abend, zu der er sich hatte überreden lassen, hatte er noch jede Menge Zeit. Das Wetter war zu schön, um es irgendwo drinnen zu verbringen. Die trüben Tage würden bald genug kommen.

Er holte sein Smartphone aus seiner Tasche und ging seine Notizen durch, ob es irgendetwas zu erledigen gab. Sein Kostüm für die Party am Abend hatte er schon. Es war nicht sonderlich aufwendig und würde seinen Zweck erfüllen. Einkaufen musste er auch nicht, sein Kühlschrank war glücklicherweise voll. Der Geburtstag von Christian blinkte ihm rot entgegen. Er hatte noch kein Geschenk für seinen Bruder und bisher auch keine wirkliche Idee. Bevor er das wieder vergaß, würde er den Nachmittag eben durch die Stadt bummeln und hoffentlich eine Eingebung haben.

Gemächlich schlenderte Tobias durch das bunte Laub auf dem Weg zur Bushaltestelle an der Straße und wartete auf die nächste Linie, die ihn stadteinwärts bringen würde. Der Geruch der trockenen Blätter war unverkennbar und ließ Tobias insgeheim lächeln. Er und sein Bruder waren Herbstkinder und er liebte diese Jahreszeit einfach, die bunten wie die grauen Tage. 

In der Stadt herrschte reges Treiben. Das gute Wetter und der Brückentag lockten die Menschen gleichermaßen auf die Straßen. Normalerweise mochte er das nicht, aber er war zu entspannt und gutgelaunt, um sich davon heute stören zu lassen. Im Bus hatte er bereits einen Schlachtplan entwickelt. Zuerst brauchte er einen Geldautomaten, dann würde er sich ein Eis gönnen, als Stärkung für sein Vorhaben, mit extra Sahne.

Schon auf dem Weg zu seiner Lieblingseisdiele betrachtete er das ein oder andere Schaufenster und wurde von der vielen Deko fast erschlagen. Während die einen ihre Auslagen tatsächlich noch herbstlich mit starken Halloweeneinschlägen zeigten, hatten andere schon für das Weihnachtsgeschäft vorgesorgt. So konkurrierten Kürbisfratzen mit Schneemännern, Hexen mit Weihnachtswichteln und Spinnenweben mit Schneegestöber. Der blassblaue Himmel über ihm wollte weder für das eine noch das andere die richtige Kulisse sein. Tobias schüttelte darüber den Kopf und stellte sich in die kurze Reihe der Wartenden an der Eisdiele.

Als Tobias endlich dran war, grinste ihm Giorgio sonnig entgegen. Der Italiener kannte ihn ganz genau, was auch daran lag, dass sie sich einmal in einem Club begegnet waren und dann die Nacht zusammen verbracht hatten. Sie hatten Spaß gehabt und waren sich sympathisch, doch mehr war daraus nicht geworden.  
„Das Übliche?“, fragte Giorgio über die Theke hinweg mit einem leichten Akzent und Tobias grinste. „Natürlich“, erwiderte er und beobachtete, wie zwei Eiskugeln mit Cookiegeschmack so wie ein Berg Sahne in einer Waffeltüte landeten.  
„Bist du heute Abend im Club?“, fragte Giorgio, während Tobias das Geld heraussuchte. Hinter ihm stand gerade niemand, so konnte er sich ein wenig Zeit lassen.  
„Nein, bin zu der Party auf dem Campus überredet worden, aber vielleicht setze ich mich da irgendwann ab. Und du?“  
„Ich und mein Schatz werden da sein und uns durch alle Klischees arbeiten, die der Abend so hergibt.“  
„Schatz? Sag bloß du bist vom Markt. So eine Schande.“  
Giorgio grinste noch breiter und wirkte fast ein wenig verlegen. Das war der Charme, dem Tobias damals erlegen war, doch jetzt freute er sich ehrlich für den dunkelhaarigen Mann.  
„Dann gratuliere ich und viel Spaß heute Abend. Wir sehen uns bald mal wieder, ja?“  
„Klar, freu mich drauf. Genieß dein Eis.“  
„Immer, Giorgio, immer.“ Tobias winkte kurz und startete dann in seine Mission ein Geschenk für seinen Bruder zu finden.

Drei Stunden später hatte er für sich zwei DVDs gekauft, einen neuen, bequemen Pulli und hatte sich zwischendurch fast eine Stunde mit einer Kommilitonin in einem Dekoladen verquatscht. Ein Geschenk für seinen Bruder hatte er immer noch nicht. Wenn ihm nicht bald etwas einfiel, musste er sich mit einem Gutschein begnügen und das fand Tobias immer so uninspiriert. Doch für diesen Tag gab er auf. Er hatte mittlerweile wirklich alle Geschäfte der Einkaufspassage durch, es brachte einfach nichts.  
Die nahe Turmuhr schlug vier Uhr. In nicht einmal einer Stunde würde es bereits dunkel werden.

Ein wenig frustriert machte Tobias sich auf den Weg zur nächsten Bushaltestelle, um nach Hause zu kommen. Er kam an einem alten Obdachlosen vorbei, der sich in Gesellschaft eines Golden Retriever befand. Der Hund war mit einem Hexenhut ausgestattet und vor den beiden stand ein kleiner Hexenkessel, in dem sich schon ein paar Münzen befanden. Tobias lächelte dem Mann entgegen, gab ihm das Wechselgeld aus dem letzten Laden und erntete dafür ein dankbares Nicken.

Als er weitergehen wollte, wurde er von jemandem auf einem Skateboard grob angerempelt. „Hey!“, fluchte Tobias und griff im Reflex nach Smartphone und Brieftasche, die beide noch da waren, wo sie hingehörten. Er drehte sich nach dem Typen um, doch außer verwaschener Jeans und schwarzem Kapuzenpulli konnte er nichts erkennen. Kurz darauf war derjenige zwischen den Passanten verschwunden.

Tobias seufzte. Irgendeinen Idioten gab es in der Stadt immer. Er konnte ja froh sein, dass er heute sonst ohne weitere Rempler durchgekommen war. Mittlerweile ein wenig müde, rieb er sich über die Augen und wollte endlich weitergehen, als ein silbernes Glitzern seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Um den kleinen Finger seiner linken Hand war ein hauchfeiner Faden gewickelt. Es wirkte fast wie eine Spinnenwebe. Wie hatte er sich den denn eingehandelt? Er wollte ihn abstreifen, doch der Faden zeigte sich davon gänzlich unbeeindruckt. Tobias konnte ihn weder spüren noch berühren.  
Seltsam.

Er sah sich unauffällig um, doch niemand beachtete ihn, dafür fing ein weiteres Glitzern seine Aufmerksamkeit und als er es mit Blicken verfolgte, konnte er sehen, dass sich der Faden von seinem Finger in der Luft zwischen den Menschen die Einkaufsstraße hinabschlängelte. Das Glitzern schwankte leicht hin und her, doch es ging kein Wind.

Unter all den Dingen, die man ihm gelegentlich vorwarf, gehörte ein Mangel an Neugier sicherlich nicht dazu. Also verwarf er seine Pläne und beschloss, dem Faden zu folgen. Er machte einige Schritte in die entsprechende Richtung und stellte fest, dass der Faden weder durchhing noch sich spannte, er schien sich stattdessen weiter um seinen kleinen Finger zu wickeln, ohne dass es dort tatsächlich mehr wurde. 

Die Sache wurde immer eigenartiger. In der Hoffnung, dass der Faden nicht irgendwann im Nichts endete, bahnte er sich einen zügigen Weg durch die Passanten. Tobias kreuzte einen Großteil der Wege, die er heute schon gegangen war und hatte die Einkaufsstraßen bald verlassen. Er kam in einen alten Teil der Stadt, wo die Straßen zu schmalen Gassen wurden und sich in den Erdgeschossen nur noch vereinzelt alte Geschäfte befanden. Seit er vor einem Jahr für sein Studium in die Stadt gezogen war, hatte er sich schon einiges angesehen, wenn es seine Zeit zugelassen hatte, doch hier war er tatsächlich noch nicht gewesen.

Vor einem der Geschäfte hörte der Faden schließlich auf oder besser gesagt, er ging einfach durch die Tür hindurch. Verwundert betrachtete Tobias die Schaufenster. Es war ein Buchladen. Augenscheinlich ein kleines Geschäft mit alten, dicken Bänden in der Auslage. Keine große Kette, so wie die Läden an der Hauptstraße, die über mehrere Etagen gingen und neben Büchern auch noch unzählige andere Dinge anboten.

Vom Herumstehen würde er nicht herausfinden, wohin der Faden führte. Der helle Klang einer Türglocke begleitete ihn als er eintrat. Sie hing über der Tür und wirkte zierlich und alt, kein Bewegungsmelder mit etwas zu künstlich klingendem Läuten. Der typische Geruch von alten Büchern schlug ihm entgegen, ohne zu aufdringlich zu sein. Tobias fühlte sich sofort wohl und spürte Freude darüber, dass er über diesen Ort gestolpert war.  
Der Raum war dicht an dicht mit Regalen vollgestellt, die ihrerseits vor Büchern überquollen und sich unter ihrem Gewicht durchbogen. Die Räume waren im Innern viel größer als es von außen den Anschein gemacht hatte. Hinter einem der Regale trat ein alter Mann mit grauen Haaren und schlanker Brille auf der Nase hervor, in der Hand hielt er ein aufgeschlagenes Buch.  
„Guten Tag“, grüßte er freundlich und Tobias erwiderte es.  
„Guten Tag. Darf ich mich ein wenig umschauen?“  
„Natürlich, natürlich. Suchen Sie denn nach etwas bestimmtem? Kann ich schon behilflich sein?“  
Tobias‘ Blick wanderte kurz zu dem glitzernden Faden, der in einem Gang zwischen zwei Regalen verschwand. „Nein, ich bin nur zufällig vorbeigekommen und bin neugierig geworden, was Sie für eine Auswahl haben.“  
„Wenn das so ist.“ Der alte Mann lächelte und machte eine weitschweifende Geste. „Stöbern Sie so viel Sie möchten und wenn Sie Fragen haben, werden Sie mich hier vorn finden.“  
„Danke.“ Es war fast ein wenig unheimlich wie sehr dieser Mann der typischen Darstellung eines alten, sympathischen Buchverkäufers in den Filmen und Büchern glich. Aber vielleicht waren diese Figuren auch einfach nur nach der Vorlage von Männern wie diesem hier entstanden. 

Tobias ging zum erst besten Regal und besah sich die Buchtitel, hier und da nahm er vorsichtig ein Band heraus und blätterte darin herum, doch dabei bewegte er sich stätig durch den Gang, dem Faden folgend. Er konnte in der Anordnung der Bücher keinerlei Sinn entdecken. Sie waren weder alphabetisch, noch nach Autor oder gar Inhalt aufgestellt. Zwischen Kochbuch in Altdeutscher Schrift und einem Wörterbuch, das wohl schon lange überholt war, stand ein Bildband der Botanik mit angegilbten Seiten. Sehr merkwürdig.  
Verwundert fragte Tobias sich, wie ein Laden wie dieser heute noch überleben konnte. Benutzte der Besitzer Internethandel?

Ein lautes Poltern, gefolgt von einem herzhaften Fluch schreckte Tobias auf.  
„Nikki, habe ich dir nicht schon dutzende Male gesagt, dass du vorsichtig sein sollst mit den alten Schätzen?“, schallte die Stimme des alten Mannes durch die Regalreihen.  
„Entschuldige Opa, es ist nichts passiert. Kommt nicht wieder vor“, erwiderte eine junge Stimme und Tobias konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Der Junge klang kein bisschen reumütig.

Tobias wurde von einem Glitzern wieder an den Faden erinnert und folgte ihm bis zum Ende der Regalreihe, dort machte er einen Bogen nach links und verschwand im nächsten Gang. Das entrang Tobias ein Seufzen. Würde er jetzt einmal im Zick Zack durch den ganzen Laden irren müssen?  
Als er um die Ecke bog, blieb er abrupt stehen. Nur wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt stand der Besitzer der jungen Stimme. Ein Junge, wahrscheinlich so at wie er selbst, in verwaschener Jeans, schwarzem Kapuzenpulli und mit zerzausten, braunen Haaren. Neben ihm stand ein Karton mit Büchern am Boden. Offenbar war er gerade dabei sie einzusortieren, auch wenn Tobias keine Ahnung hatte, wo sie in dem überfüllten Regal noch Platz finden sollten.

Was Tobias jedoch am meisten verwunderte, war der glitzernde Faden, der den Bewegungen des Jungen zu folgen schien. Das Ende des Fadens befand sich am kleinen Finger von dessen linker Hand. Unsicher, was er nun tun sollte, beobachtete Tobias ihn ein wenig. Er konnte schlecht hingehen und sagen ‚Entschuldigung, kannst du mir sagen, warum da ein glitzernder Faden zwischen uns hängt?‘. Mittlerweile war Tobias sich auch sicher, dass das der Skater von vorher war, doch das war genauso wenig ein guter Gesprächsansatz.

War es überhaupt nötig, ihn anzusprechen? Tobias hatte wissen wollen, wohin der Faden ging. Das Rätsel hatte er gelöst. Doch die Frage nach dem Warum konnte er nun auch nicht ignorieren. Er seufzte erneut und erregte damit die Aufmerksamkeit des Jungen.  
„Kann ich behilflich sein?“, fragte der scheinbar automatisch, bevor er sich tatsächlich zu ihm gewandt hatte. Im nächsten Moment wurde er aus großen, braunen Augen in einem schmalen, sanften Gesicht angestarrt. Das Buch, das er eben noch in der Hand gehalten hatte, ging zu Boden und ehe Tobias etwas sagen konnte, drehte der Junge sich um und rannte davon. Auf das erschrockene „Nikki?!“ des Ladenbesitzers folgte der Klang der Türglocke sowie der zufallenden Tür und Tobias blieb allein in dem Gang zurück, durch den sich der glitzernde Faden schlängelte.

Am Ende der Regale tauchte der Verkäufer auf, einen besorgten Ausdruck im Gesicht. „Ist etwas passiert?“  
„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Ich wollte nur ...“, begann Tobias verwirrt und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. Er war etwas überfordert von der ganzen Sache.  
„Kommen Sie, ich glaube, ich weiß wonach Sie suchen.“ Nach kurzem Zögern folgte Tobias dem Mann, fragte sich dabei aber, woher der wissen wollte, was Tobias suchte, wenn er es selbst nicht einmal wusste.

Als Tobias an die Theke kam, konnte er den Mann erst nicht sehen, dann kam er jedoch plötzlich aus einer ganz anderen Regalreihe, ein dickes Buch in der Hand.  
„Hier ist es. Es ist schon eine etwas ältere Auflage, aber das Wissen darin ist zeitlos, von daher ist es immer noch aktuell.“ Er schob es Tobias über die Theke entgegen und der schlug es auf. Mathematische Formeln und geometrische Formen. Einige Sachen erkannte er sogar: Satz des Pythagoras, Pi, Parabeln. Er selbst tat sich zuweilen schwer damit, aber Christian liebte dieses Zeug. Das ein oder andere Buch hatte er dazu auch schon, aber Tobias ahnte, dass er sich darüber auch freuen würde. In den Buchläden zuvor hatte er ähnliche Bücher gesehen, unzählige Varianten schien es da im Angebot zu geben. Aber dieses hier war etwas Besonderes.  
„Wie viel würde das kosten?“  
„Zwanzig“, sagte der Alte und Tobias überlegte nicht lange.  
„Ich nehme es“, erwiderte er und zog einen entsprechenden Schein hervor.  
„Gerne.“

Tobias musste grinsen, als der Verkäufer routiniert etwas auf einer Tastatur eingab und tatsächlich versteckte sich, von der Kundenseite aus gesehen, hinter einem Stapel Bücher ein schlanker Computermonitor. Er hätte eine altmodische Kasse erwartet. Das Onlinegeschäft schien also doch nicht so weithergeholt. Irgendwoher mussten diese ganzen Bücher ja kommen.  
„Woher wussten Sie, wonach ich suche?“, fragte er nebenbei, während sein frisch erstandenes Buch gemeinsam mit dem Kassenbon in einer Papiertüte mit einem eleganten Aufdruck verschwand.  
„Geschäftsgeheimnis“, lachte der Mann schelmisch und legte den linken Zeigefinger in einer Schweigegeste kurz an seine Lippen. Dabei konnte Tobias ein dezentes Glitzern am kleinen Finger erkennen. Ein Faden, so wie seiner. Doch dieser führte nirgendwohin und war viel blasser als der von Tobias.

Er hatte wohl zu offensichtlich gestarrt, denn das Grinsen des Alten wandelte sich in ein sanftes Lächeln. „Und was Ihre andere Suche angeht, machen Sie sich deshalb keine Gedanken. Alles wird sich von selbst fügen.“  
„Das verstehe ich nicht“, entgegnete Tobias resigniert. Sein Pensum an Rätseln war für heute eigentlich schon ausreichend gedeckt.  
„Zeig mir deine Hand, Junge.“ Tobias folgte der Bitte zögerlich und beließ das plötzliche Du unkommentiert. Der Alte hielt seine Hand daneben. „Es war der Faden, der dich hierher geführt hat zu meinem Enkel, nicht wahr?“  
Tobias nickte. „Sie können ihn sehen?“  
„Nur ganz schwach und nur das Stück, das sich um deinen Finger windet. So wie du auch nur ganz schwach meinen Faden sehen kannst, obwohl er noch immer so brillant leuchtet wie am ersten Tag. Fast alle Menschen haben diesen Faden, manche haben ihn ihr ganzes Leben lang, andere nur für kurze Zeit, wieder andere haben sogar mehrere. Das ist vollkommen unterschiedlich. Die wenigsten Menschen nehmen ihn jemals wahr.“  
„Und was mache ich jetzt damit?“  
„Du kannst ihn ignorieren. Er wird morgen wieder verschwunden sein und auch in Zukunft nur an wenigen Tagen im Jahr sichtbar werden. Oder du folgst ihm und schaust, was passiert.“  
„Das habe ich getan. Ich bin hier, aber Ihr Enkel schien nicht sonderlich begeistert mich zu sehen.“  
„Du musst ihm das nach sehen. Er kennt die Geschichten um den Seelenfaden schon seit langem und hatte wohl so seine eigenen Vorstellungen. Ich habe einen Verdacht, was ihn so erschrocken hat. Gib ihm etwas Zeit. Was auch immer du heute noch vor hattest, tu es einfach. Dominik wird dich finden, wenn er sich dafür entscheiden sollte. Wenn nicht, bleibt dir noch immer die Wahl, das Ganze zu vergessen oder uns wieder hier zu besuchen.“ Damit drückte der Alte Tobias die Tüte mit dem Buch in die Hand. Das war wohl sein Zeichen zum Aufbruch. Er verabschiedete sich höfflich mit dem Versprechen so oder so wieder reinzuschauen, weil er auch für sich selber einmal die Bücher durchstöbern wollte. Dann trat er hinaus in die Gasse. Mittlerweile war es fast dunkel, die Sonne war längst untergegangen und damit war es auch gleich ein ganzes Stück kühler geworden. Tobias machte, dass er endlich nach Hause kam.

Durch diesen unvorhergesehen langen Ausflug wurde der Abend für ihn dann doch auf einmal recht hektisch. Ihm blieb gerade genug Zeit, um eine Kleinigkeit zu essen und sich in sein Kostüm zu werfen, als Andrea und Tanja auch schon an seiner Tür klingelten. Die beiden sexy Hexen begrüßten ihn stürmisch mit Küsschen links und Küsschen rechts und drängten sich in den engen Flur.  
„Hast du nichts gefunden, dass noch weniger sexy ist?“, fragte Tanja skeptisch und musterte ihn von oben bis unten. Er hatte alte abgetragene Klamotten mit Hilfe von Schere, roter Farbe und Kohlestift ein wenig ‚verschönert‘. Die Farbe hatte auch ihren Weg in sein Gesicht gefunden, gemeinsam mit einer aufgeklebten, klaffenden Wunde an seiner Stirn, die Dank Make-Up durchaus realistisch wirkte. Vor dem Spiegel hatte er einen Moment lang tatsächlich überlegt, ob er so Dominik wiedersehen wollte, aber er würde den Teufel tun und den ganzen Abend darauf warten, dass der Typ auftauchte. Er würde Spaß haben, so wie es sich auf einer Party gehörte.  
„So wirst du jedenfalls niemanden aufreißen“, fügte Andrea hinzu und Tobias verdrehte die Augen.  
„Das lasst mal meine Sorge sein, ihr zwei Hexen. Und jetzt raus hier, die letzte Party ist schon viel zu lange her.“  
„Wo er recht hat“, lachte Tanja und übernahm die Führung auf dem Weg zu ihrem Auto. Sie würde heute diejenige sein, die nüchtern blieb und fahren würde. Aus Erfahrung beneidete Tobias sie nicht darum.

Die Halloweenparty war auf dem Campus und jene, die das organisiert hatten, hatten sich wirklich Mühe gegeben. Leuchtende Kürbisfratzen wiesen ihnen den Weg und auch sonst war nicht an Deko gespart worden. Grimmig blickende Mumien kassierten am Eingang stumm den Eintritt und verpassten ihnen Stempel auf die Handrücken. Dann stürzten sie sich ins Getümmel.

Die folgenden Stunden vergingen wie im Flug. Sie tanzten, sie lachten, sie alberten herum. Und in dem wilden Durcheinander von Licht und Schatten ging das gelegentliche Glitzern des Fadens unter, sodass Tobias ihn für eine Weile vergaß und nicht mehr an Dominik dachte. Erst viel später wurde er wieder daran erinnert, als er nach dem dritten Bier die Toiletten benutzen musste und sich danach die Hände wusch. Der Faden war noch immer da und folgte geduldig jeder seiner Bewegungen. Für einen Moment schloss er die Augen, dann verließ er die Waschräume, doch anstatt zurück zur Party zu gehen, trat er hinaus in die kalte Nachtluft und atmete tief ein. Er streckte sich und schüttelte ein wenig der angenehm benebelnden Wirkung des Alkohols ab.  
Wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, hatte er tatsächlich gehofft, dass Dominik auftauchen würde. Er glaubte nicht an Schicksal oder Liebe auf den ersten Blick, aber der Junge am anderen Ende des Fadens war recht niedlich gewesen und ihn ein wenig näher kennen zu lernen, wäre sicherlich nicht verkehrt gewesen. Aber dann sollte es eben nicht sein.

Tobias wollte wieder reingehen, weil ihm langsam kalt wurde, als er glaubte aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung in der Dunkelheit gesehen zu haben. Und das Glitzern des Fadens ging genau in diese Richtung. Er versuchte sich einzureden, dass er sich das nur eingebildet hatte, trotzdem siegte seine Neugier. Während er mit jedem Schritt den Lärm der Party sowie einzelne Raucher hinter sich ließ und bald hauptsächlich das Rascheln des trocknen Laubs unter seinen Schuhen hörte, folgte er dem Faden. Und tatsächlich, je mehr sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnten, desto besser konnte er abseits des Weges die Umrisse einer einzelnen Person erkennen.

Als Tobias seine linke Hand hob, tat es der andere auch und der Faden zwischen ihnen war gerade mal noch einen Meter lang.  
„Hallo Dominik. Ich dachte nicht, dass du noch auftauchen würdest.“  
„Ich sollte auch nicht hier sein, aber die Neugier war größer“, erwiderte die Stimme, die er heute schon einmal gehört hatte, aus der Dunkelheit.  
„Das Gefühl kenne ich“, gab Tobias zu.  
„Du nimmst das alles ziemlich gelassen“, stellte Dominik fest.  
„Dieses Glitzerding ist ein wenig befremdlich, aber es tut mir ja nichts und ihm zu folgen, hat mich zum Laden deines Opas geführt. Es hat sich also schon gelohnt. Aber dich scheint das ziemlich aufzuwühlen. Wieso bist du vor mir geflüchtet?“  
„Mein Opa hat dir doch sicherlich erzählt, was es mit diesem Ding auf sich hat.“ Er wedelte mit der linken Hand und das Glitzern folgte der Bewegung wie immer mit Leichtigkeit. „Ich habe schon als Kind die Geschichte gehört, wie meine Großeltern sich kennengelernt haben und dass ich auch eines Tages jemanden so finden würde, wenn ich Glück habe. Also habe ich mir den Tag herbeigewünscht, an dem ich auch endlich meinen Faden sehen und dann am anderen Ende die Prinzessin meiner Träume finden würde.“  
„Du bist hetero“, seufzte Tobias und musste sich das ironische Lachen verkneifen.  
„Lass mich ausreden“, entgegnete Dominik und fuhr fort. „Ich wurde älter und jedes Mal wenn ein besonderer Tag verstrich, an dem sich der Faden hätte zeigen sollen, ohne dass ich etwas sehen konnte, verlor ich ein Stück mehr meines Glaubens daran. Schließlich habe ich aufgehört zu warten. Seit einigen Wochen bin ich endlich in einer Beziehung und wirklich glücklich und ausgerechnet heute Morgen taucht dieser bescheuerte Faden auf. Ich war so sauer, weil er natürlich nicht zu dem Menschen im Bett neben mir geführt hat. Stattdessen tauchtest du vorhin im Laden auf und das hat mich einfach überfordert.“  
„Hey, ist doch okay. Ich war wirklich nur neugierig und wusste bis vorhin nicht einmal, was das bedeutet. Ich war nicht da, um dir einen Heiratsantrag zu machen oder dich zu entführen.“  
Dominik lachte kurz. „Das hätte es tatsächlich vereinfacht.“  
Tobias sah ihn verwirrt an, aber in der Dunkelheit konnte Dominik sein Gesicht wahrscheinlich genauso schlecht erkennen wie umgekehrt. Trotzdem erklärte Dominik sich, ohne weitere Nachfrage.  
„Der Mensch im Bett neben mir heute Morgen ist mein Freund, Erik. Ich war den ganzen Tag so sehr damit beschäftigt, meine frühere Traumprinzessin zu fürchten, dass ich nicht auf die Idee kam, dass der Faden mich zu einem Traumprinzen führen würde. Aber dann habe ich dich auf der Straße gesehen, wie du diesem Obdachlosen etwas gegeben und ihn dabei tatsächlich angesehen hast und um ein Haar hätte ich mich dir aller Vernunft zum Trotz an den Hals geworfen. Dabei hätte ich es wissen müssen, denn der Faden irrt sich nicht, niemals.“  
„Oh“, machte Tobias perplex und versuchte die ganzen Informationen zu verarbeiten. Sein Hirn fasste es hilfreich in Stichworten zusammen: Schwul, interessiert, vergeben.  
„Ja, oh. Wie heißt du eigentlich?“, fragte Dominik dann zusammenhanglos.  
„Tobias.“  
„Hey Tobias.“ Dominik kam nah genug, um ihm die Hand zu reichen, und als Tobias die Geste erwiderte, konnte er eiskalte Haut spüren. Er ließ nicht wieder los.  
„Wie lange stehst du schon hier draußen?“  
„Zu lange.“  
„Komm mit rein, wärm dich auf.“  
„Ich sollte nicht ... Ich wollte das hier nur klären.“  
„Das hast du, fürs erste. Aber es bringt keinem was, wenn du deshalb krank wirst. Komm schon. Es ist auch schon nach Mitternacht, mittlerweile verlangen die keinen Eintritt mehr, weil die Party bald vorbei ist.“

Dominik gab nach und ließ sich mitziehen, als sie in den Lichtschein der Laternen traten, blieb er jedoch wieder stehen. Tobias sah ihn verwirrt an. „Was ist?“  
„Wenn du heute Nachmittag in der Stadt so ausgesehen hättest, würde ich jetzt wirklich nicht in diesem Dilemma stecken.“  
„Danke“, erwiderte Tobias trocken und fuhr sich verlegen durch die wilden Haare. Er hatte sein Kostüm vollkommen vergessen.  
„Zombie, hm?“  
„Noch nicht, ich habe jedenfalls noch keinen Appetit auf Hirn. Aber ich glaube vor ein paar Minuten ist mein Herz stehen geblieben. Es ist also nur eine Frage der Zeit.“  
„Also.“ Auf einmal wirkte auch Dominik verlegen. „Also, wäre es dann ja streng genommen kein Kuss sondern eine Wiederbelebung, oder?“  
Tobias war einen Moment verwirrt und hörte dann eine kleine Stimme der Vernunft in sich, dass das falsch wäre, weil Dominik gerade jemanden hatte. Eine viel lautere Stimme kommentierte dagegen, dass es in einer Nacht wie dieser nicht sein Job war, den Moralapostel für andere zu spielen. Tobias brachte sie beide zum Schweigen, indem er Dominik an sich zog und einfach küsste. Zuerst nur leicht, falls Dominik es sich anders überlegte, doch der klammerte sich plötzlich an ihn und küsste ihn so leidenschaftlich, als gäbe es kein Morgen. Die ganze Sache musste ihm wirklich zugesetzt haben und war noch längst nicht ausgestanden.

Lautes Pfeifen und zustimmende Rufe erinnerten Tobias daran, dass sie nicht allein waren und hier im Licht standen, deshalb löste er den Kuss widerwillig.  
„Scheiße“, fluchte Dominik leise und Tobias musste grinsen.  
„Hey, schon okay.“ Er nahm Dominiks Hände zwischen seine und rieb leicht darüber, um sie endlich warm zu bekommen. Fasziniert beobachtete er dabei, wie der Faden sich auflöste.  
„Was mach ich denn jetzt?“, fragte Dominik kleinlaut, wehrte sich dabei aber nicht gegen die Nähe.  
„Einen Schritt nach dem anderen. Aufwärmen, ausschlafen, und dann entscheidest du, ob wir uns näher kennenlernen sollen, oder ob ich lieber wieder verschwinden soll.“  
„Klingt nach nem Plan.“  
„Ja, ich bin gut im Pläne machen.“  
„Für einen Fast-Zombie, ja.“  
„Hey!“ Tobias lachte und zog Dominik endlich mit sich ins Warme, in der Hoffnung, dass der sich nicht gegen ihn entscheiden würde, denn vielleicht gab es ja doch so etwas wie Liebe auf den ersten Blick und Schicksal.

Happy Anfang ;-)


End file.
